


Bathtime with Miki Saburō

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Miki Saburō needs a route [1]
Category: Hakuouki, Miki Saburou
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Um, hello ⊙△⊙' This is a first installment in a fic escapade that has gotten totally out of hand, and my first fic posted here. I fell madly in love with Miki Saburō while playing Hakuōki Kyōto Winds last year and this year I'm apparently writing a route of my own for him, which begins as a parade of messy pwp fics!This is my hot take on how stuff might've gone if Sōma isn't there to save you from bathing with Miki! Also, my recollections of the early timeline in Hakuouki are a bit fuzzy so it is a bit vague in the beginning, I'm sorry!





	Bathtime with Miki Saburō

From the moment you laid your eyes on the newly appointed captain of the ninth division of the Shinsengumi, you knew he was bad news. And it wasn’t the fact that most of your Shinsengumi comrades already disliked these new reinforcements sent by Heisuke per sé, even if it did indeed add to the trouble you were in. No.  
It was his cocksure attitude, the way he carried himself around the headquarters, not even trying to not cause trouble with his abrasive words. The way he liked to stir the older captains up, how even his older brother wasn’t able to keep him completely in check. An adept swordsman and a troublemaker.  
Worse even he was probably the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes on, his looks eclipsing even Hijikata, the resident beauty of Shinsengumi. Not that you’d ever tell anyone this secret opinion of yours.  
So, from the moment you spied him in the main hall you were pretty much trapped. Infatuated with an unwanted outsider midst the men who were protecting you and at the same time keeping you as their prisoner. Not that you resented any of them at all, you had been treated with more respect and kindness you had dared to hope for after that fateful first night you met the Wolves of Mibu. This only helped to heighten the feeling of betrayal stabbing your chest every time your heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of Miki Saburō.  
  
You opted to stay out of his way as much as you could, even more so than you tried to avoid the rest of the Itō faction. After all, you carried way too many potentially disastrous secrets with you, most of them could bring the entire Shinsengumi down if given to the wrong hands. Miki was one of those wrong hands, and luckily, he seemed to dislike you. Even if it hurt like a lash from a whip each time he showed his contempt for you, in your heart you wanted him to respect you, and so much more. So, so much more.  
  
It did not take too long for you to cave in and in the secrecy of your own private room moan his name into your futon desperately slipping your own fingers inside of yourself to bring some form of relief to your ailment. But it was to no avail, perhaps it made things even worse, your feelings for him grew, warped and stained your mind like some sort of incurable disease.  
Or how you stole hot little glances at the erotic shunga picture sellers’ wares as you participated in Shinsengumi patrols. Those pornographic images fanned your flames, turning into feverish dreams where Miki ravaged your body with reckless abandon.  
Denying your own wishes only served to feed the lust within you. There was no one to talk to, no one who could help you, so you carried the burden alone, sometimes earning worried glances from your fellow pages and the captains who protected your other secrets. Somehow you managed to carry yourself with enough vigour so that no one directly confronted you about your troubled demeanour, you had a lot to worry about, they knew.  
  
You had kept yourself together for so long, only stealing the most discreet of glances at him from dark corners, never directly talking to him if you could avoid it. Until this one night you were excused from your duties at Nishi Honganji to finally take a bath as the last person for the evening. It was a rare luxury for you, since protecting the secret of your gender came above all else. It was entirely by chance that you bumped into the one man you had so rigorously tried to avoid.  
This time he did not let you slip away so easily but confronted you directly about the fact that one so useless as a fighter would become the page of Kondō Isami himself. You had not many weapons to bring into that fight, but surprisingly Miki was not out to destroy you, even if he suspected the practice of _nanshoku_ (sexual services, sort of) being the only redeeming quality a stick thin little boy like you could have for the leaders of Shinsengumi.  
By the time this suggestion came out of his mouth, Miki had you nigh pinned to one of the massive pillars that upheld the wide veranda of the temple hall and your heart was about to beat itself straight out of your rib cage. Your head was swimming with his smell, with his vicinity and the impossible desire you held for him. You wanted nothing more, had probably never wanted anything more, than to bury your face into the generous cleavage of his dark kimono and inhale that ensnaring scent of his. You were sure you’d go insane if he didn’t let you flee, you tried, but he grabbed your kimono collar with laughable ease.  
Instead of taunting you for a coward Miki’s tone softened a bit; maybe you two had started out with the wrong foot, maybe you two could become better acquainted after all. Miki suggested you two go to the baths together to do just that.  
Had he himself been startled by your panicked reaction or was he just trying to pry further into the Shinsengumi secrets? He had never come across as much of a plotter, unlike his older brother, but even if he were earnest in his suggestion …you just couldn’t go, right? It would destroy everything. With your mind was in chaos and not trusting your own voice enough to speak, you couldn’t come up with even a half-assed excuse to refuse him. Instead, your traitorous head rose up, meeting his purple eyes, and something akin to an iron vice must’ve grabbed your heart at that moment, at least it felt like you were dying.  
And then you nodded? It was almost as if some evil spirit had possessed your body and you could only watch from somewhere within your mind how you were about to ruin your entire life. Or so you wanted to believe, but it was your own will after all. Miki smiled that cocky smile of his, and said let us go then to you.  
He released you from the pillar only to drape a brotherly arm across your shoulders. Suddenly his tone was so innocently conversational you wondered if all that had just happened. Not that you could even comprehend much of what he was saying with the way your blood was roaring in your head, as the two of you approached your doom step by step.  
  
It was quiet inside the changing room before the baths, everyone else had already gone and went. You closed the latch on the sliding door to make sure no one entered. Panicking even more you wondered how you could ever escape this situation, should you just faint and hope Miki would not try to pry under your clothes when trying to aid you? But he was already removing his haori, opening his sleeveless kimono beneath, you froze. Completely. Miki wasn’t looking at you instead he was guilelessly prattling away about something that had happened at sword practice and left some muscle in his back feeling a bit sore or the like. It was the first time seeing this much of his skin, the muscles of his arms and back shifting as he removed the garments. Those midnight tresses of his swishing about as he opened the knot tied around his hair.  
“You’re awfully quiet”  
His words snapped you out of your reverie, your eyes meeting again, and Miki’s were very much confused and more than a bit suspicious. He still had that cord around his neck, the one that had to be some kind of punishment sent from the heavens to torture you:  
“And red, you feeling all right?” he asked stalking closer. Your hands were still frozen in mid movement undressing your own kimono.  
“M-miki-san, I-i…” you manage to stutter trying to step away from him, not having the slightest clue how your sentence was even going to end, your clumsy hands fumbling around your own collar somehow managing to open it further rather than closing it. Miki cocked his brow at your binded chest, closing in, a worrisomely sadistic smirk ghosting his lips. Your short escape ended with your back to the wall, with a topless Miki all too close to you for your sanity.  
His smell was unraveling what little of your wits was left, no man had ever smelled so good, so inviting, so much like sex. No man had the right to. The smell alone sent a tingling shiver running down your spine settling as a thrumming burn between your legs.  
“Seems like something is amiss” Miki said voice low, his hand slipping your pale red kimono from your shoulder, you stifled a sob and a moan  
“…but it wasn’t _nanshoku_ after all” his voice was a satisfied purr, you could already see how he was imagining you as some sort of whore for the captains.  
“N-no, Miki-san, it’s not like….” you tried and failed to protest, his hands were opening your bindings,  
“Please, you can’t tell anyone! No one knows!” You lied, desperate. Miki’s hands stopped, but the fabric you had tied around your chest to hide your small breasts was already loosening. His eyes were incredulous:  
“What?” he demanded.  
“They, they don’t know, no one knows that …I’m not a man” blushing furiously you hid your eyes behind your bangs in the faint hope Miki would take the tremor in your voice as earnest fear of being found out.  
“Everyone just thinks I’m the son of …someone the captains respect and need. So, please, Miki–” His long fingers winded themselves into your hair and pulling them he forced you to look him in the eye, a pained gasp escaped you.  
“Then why on earth would you come to the baths, with me of all the men in the Shinsengumi?” His brows were scrunched together, in a seemingly sincere attempt at understanding the lack of logic you had shown. You were about to lose everything, and you felt it with each inch your body. Tears burned in the corners of your eyes, but your shaking hand rose anyway, to his chest pressing there, sliding up to his neck ending finally at his cheek. His skin was so perfectly soft you wanted to sob.  
“Because I’m a fool” you managed to choke out, eyes transfixed on his face. You saw how his surprise turned slowly into understanding, then blossomed into something decidedly evil and self-satisfied, like a cat who indeed got the precious, fat song bird. That smile branded you, sliced you neatly open, you were completely at his mercy and he knew it;  
“How lecherous must you be to throw everything into the fire just for the sake of lust?” He hummed, practically vibrating with pride. His left hand was still keeping you in check by the hair, pressing you to the wall, but his right one sailed south. It made quick work of the knot keeping your hakama tied to your hips. It loosened, and Miki’s palm slipped within. You were no longer able to control your breathing, nor your body as it jerked forward to meet the touch. You closed your eyes in shame, feeling your face heating up even more. His calloused fingers slid into your undergarments, against your slick folds, rubbing gently. You moaned, hips meeting his movement, you were beyond mortified with shame, but couldn’t stop. His fingers slid deeper between your legs and there was no way on earth you could’ve stopped your hips from pressing into his fingers, desperate for more friction trying to get them to slip within you.  
“Oy, oy, oy” Miki chuckled near your ear, each humiliating reaction from you stroking his ego.  
“Open your eyes” he ordered, and when you didn’t comply he pulled your hair to drive the point home. You obeyed, cracking your eyes open only to behold Miki’s purple ones turned nigh black with arousal, those perfect cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink, wet lips so close to yours:  
“You’re not kidding are you, you lewd girl” he drawled as his middle finger slid inside you, tortuously slow. You couldn’t hinder the ragged mewl that came out of you, as pleasure the likes of which you could not have even imagined touching yourself alone at night assaulted your senses. You wanted Miki so badly it hurt, so bad you were about to come just from his fingers. Miki seemed to spy your mood, too, as he slid his finger out of you and back in leisurely, studying the twitches of your wanton muscles as he did so, drinking each moan like fine sake. He was towering over you, filling all your senses. You were panting like you had run a to the Imperial palace and back again. Smirking Miki untangled himself from, finger smoothing out of you and sat down on the bench on which his garments lay haphazardly thrown around.  
“Loose the bondage” he ordered you with the absolute authority of a captain and a man who had you in his grasp. Hastily you tried to roll the long strip of fabric from your chest, standing in the nest made by your discarded hakama, under his heavy-lidded gaze. He beckoned you closer as you were fighting with the strip, sliding a small throwing knife out of the wrist of his discarded long glove.  
Your heart drummed like the beat of a trapped moth’s wings, as Miki cut the last shred of fabric around your chest, dropping it and the knife as he pulled you on top of his lap. His mouth latched to your chest, you whined helplessly as new pleasure assaulted you. His teeth grazed your skin, then his tongue, finally he sucked one of your stiff nipples into his mouth. You grabbed his head, kneading his dark hair begging him to get closer, go faster, give you everything. You were on your knees on the bench, with him in between them, his hands roamed your back within your kimono which was loosely hanging from your shoulders, threatening to slip away any moment. You no longer had the wits to be mortified by all that was happening, by all that you had risked for this, the only thing was left was Miki, his mouth, his hands, his smell. You moaned out his name, and he chuckled against your chest.  
“I like that, do it again” he growled, pushing himself away from you and resting his head against the wall behind him. You had enough wits to quail under that purple gaze, even if his smirk went straight through you.  
“…Miki” you whispered face burning hotter than a furnace  
“Saburō would also do” he teased you, hands rubbing lazy circles on your hips.  
“Sa… Saburō” you managed in a tiny voice, which made him bark out a short laughter, a very satisfied one. He slid your drenched undergarments down,  
“That’s a good girl” he praised you, the word girl hitting you like lightning, for no one had in years treated you like a woman, nor seen you as one either. Miki pulled you closer to him again, placing a kiss just beneath your navel. Your body was burning with need, pussy throbbing with each erratic beat of your heart, harder and harder. He trailed lazy kisses sideways until his teeth nibbled the skin over your hip bones. You were practically sobbing with lust, pressing into his head, his hands the probably only thing keeping you upright. Your forehead was pressed to the wall, was he trying to make you beg? He probably was, no certainly so. He hummed against your hip bone, the slight tremor setting your core ablaze.  
“P-please…” your tongue stumbled again as you tried, so hard, to spell out his first name “S-Saburō”  
He looked up to you, smiling, had you not known better he might’ve even seemed kind just then,  
“If you insist, I shall have a taste of the most debauched girl in all of Kyōto” but you knew better, and it made you want him all the more.  
With deliberate slowness he trailed his lips lower, and you couldn’t help but to open up to him, pushing your hips forward and spreading your thighs, a flower would’ve had better luck trying to deny the sun than you had refusing Miki at that moment. Miki’s tongue was warmer and softer than you anticipated, worming its way between your folds slowly at first, almost coyly. Some sort of a keening wail escaped your lips, you would’ve been very embarrassed had you had the wits to understand it was you the sound came out of, as Miki awoke something in you with his sweeping licks, eating you right up.  
He seemed to have no problem finding your clit and torturing it with just enough pressure to fall to the side of pain rather than pleasure, you squirmed in his grasp panting, not knowing whether to push him away or push yourself more firmly against him. The awkward position the two of you were at least gave you ample room to move. The tip of his tongue slid inside you and you bucked against him so hard you almost fell from his grasp trying to angle yourself for better penetration.  
“Whoa, try not to get yourself killed” Miki sniggered at that, finally unlatching his sinful mouth from your sex. You couldn’t form coherent enough thoughts to dare a verbal retort. Miki pulled you down from your knees to finally properly sit on his lap. Your breath hitched, and so did his, as your bare crotch landed on his clothed erection. The reality where you caused the Miki Saburō of your dirty fantasies arousal was suddenly very true, very real. Moaning you rolled your hips into that rock-hard length, Miki’s eyes glazed over, and he let out a moan of his own, until he stopped you:  
“You really are a handful. You’re going to get my hakama dirty with all your lust oozing out” he chastised you while undoing the knots of his sash and hakama, slithering out of them rather nimbly given the situation. Only things he was still wearing were his fundoshi and that indecent cord around his neck. His skin was glistening with sweat, and the way his chest rose and fell with each agitated breath was hypnotising.  
“The way you’re staring at me makes one think you’re dying of starvation” you could hear the cocksure sneer in his voice, timidly you nodded, quivering hands sprawling on his wide chest.  
“It is true” you managed, scooting closer. All had been lost already, so there was nothing to hold you back anymore. You met Miki’s gaze: hooded lids and if possible an even wider smirk on his lips than before. Everything about him told you how well he knew how badly you wanted him. You pressed your dripping pussy against his erection again, now the only thing separating them the thin fabric of Miki’s fundoshi. You couldn’t keep your eyes open as a tingling wave of pleasure shot up from between your thighs, you heard Miki’s soft moan, too. It made your heart swell.  
“You want everything” there was a tremulous edge to Miki’s voice now, his hand grabbed you by the nape of your neck to pull you closer. You managed to hiss out an affirmative before his lips pressed against yours. Needily you opened them letting his tongue in. You tasted yourself in his mouth as his tongue stroked yours, your tries being eager rather than skillful, you felt him smile against your mouth. All the while you were rubbing against each other, faster and harder.  
He lifted your hips from his making you moan in protest. He eased his length out of his fundoshi, you wanted to see and at the same time the thought of seeing Miki’s erection threatened to black your brain out with embarrassment. He angled himself to your entrance lowering your hips slowly, you were so wet his member slid right in. It hurt, but even more it felt amazing. He was so much bigger that your fingers, the mixture of pain and pleasure shredding last vestiges of sanity you might’ve had. Miki pulled back a bit, his steel grip locking your hips in place as you whined in protest.  
“Easy now” he teased near your ear, lazily nipping it, his voice was showing strain too, only a bit though. With torturous care Miki took his time easing himself inside of you and you were sure it was more out of a desire to humiliate you than care for your well-being, by the time he was fully sheathed you were a panting mess in his arms: sweaty, crying and probably drooling. Each tiny movement of his hips caused an onslaught of new sensations within you. He guided your hips into a rhythm that broke all too quickly as ecstasy took over, his dick inside of you rubbing your slick walls driving you beyond mad lust.  
“Fuck, you’re tight” Miki groaned against your neck as your bodies slammed together, skin making obscene noises slapping against skin. You were moaning loud and wet as if Miki was tearing each scream out of your core, it certainly felt like it. You could’ve not stopped had the building around you collapsed in flames, you just wanted him, more of him, harder and faster and forever. The head of his cock hit a sweet spot inside you, again and again, with each thrust you tried to pant his name, but no one could be sure what is was that came out of your mouth. Pressure was building within you, coiling tighter, until it all unravelled in blinding spasms, ecstasy beyond your comprehension. Miki was cursing and panting against your chest, pulling your hips with bruising strength as his own hips grinded against you, he was so close himself, and your folds were gripping his cock with vicelike force, convulsing around him.  
As you collapsed against him completely spent, he slipped himself out of you and spilled himself onto your chest, his helpless, wanton moans against your neck the most erotic thing you had ever hoped to hear. A wave of need rolled over you making you tingle from the tip of your toes to your fingertips at those last sounds, and the smell of his come oozing on your skin. Miki himself slumped and you were a heap of spent flesh angled awkwardly on a wooden bench.  
  
He got over it quicker than you, forcing you up from on top of him, looking at your naked, trembling form dribbling his white semen, leaking your own lust down your thighs. He did not need to say a thing, the look he gave you told you with crystal clarity that you were his thing now and you lived and died by his whim. Instead of paralyzing fear your skin tingled with goose bumps of arousal. You were maneuvered into the baths by Miki’s steady hands and towards an unknowable future you had yourself just warped forever.

  
  


######  Notes 

Thank you for reading this far! Firstly, if you have any comments or critique, please don’t hesitate to tell me! Especially with the layout, I tried my best I'm not sure if it should be even looser...  
I couldn’t come up with a satisfying way to rephrase nanshoku, as it is a pretty clearly defined part of Japanese pre-modern era male/male sexual culture, so my apologies for including nerdy shit in my smut :’D Nanshoku is pretty interesting, so I recommend googling it! Same goes for shunga, which are erotic woodblock prints which were all the rage during Edo period XD  
I also had to resort to the super vague word undergarment, since I realised I have no clue what sort of underwear girls wore beneath their kimonos ;;;; Me being a m/m wanker I seen my share of fundoshi, but did girls wear that too? I just don’t know and I want to find out, if anyone knows please tell me xD


End file.
